


A Study In Seasons

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Bandom!PreK Verse [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Pre-K!AU, Seasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of four vignettes that take place from season to season in the Bandom!Pre-K AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study In Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Someone pls stop me.

The first time it snowed outside of Mrs. Sharp’s class, everyone was overjoyed, especially Patrick. Now he could show his friends how to build a _proper_ snowman, one that would actually stay upright if left unbothered, one that didn’t look like dirty mush snow with twigs.

“My mom gave me a scarf to use on your snowman, Pat.” Pete says during naptime, ignoring Mrs. Sharp’s warning to be quiet.

“Your mommy is super nice,” Patrick replies, facing Pete’s mat even though it was at an odd angle from his. “My mommy put a _really big_ carrot in my backpack, but I have it in my coat pocket now.”

“I can’t wait to make this snowman. I’m going to ask Travie if he’ll help us. This snowman is going to be the _coolest snowman ever!_ ”

Patrick has to grin wide at Pete.

 

*_*

 

Patrick’s plan didn’t pan out like he had intended it to go. Pete was the only one out of all of his friends who came to him to build the snowman.

“Patrick! Patrick!” Pete yells out, running across the snowy field where Patrick was waiting. “Travie said he couldn’t come cause Brendon started a big snowball fight, but he gave me his hat!”

Patrick looks at the familiar orange and blue hat Pete has in hand and sighs. “Nobody else came, though.”

“I did! I want to build the awesomest snowman with you!” 

“It’s gonna be really hard with two people, though.” Patrick says with a huff, sitting on the ground without a care for his jeans.

“That’s okay. I can do the work of four guys!” Pete says, holding out his arms and pretending to flex his muscles. “What do I have to do?”

Patrick told Pete what to do, and while Pete didn’t exactly have the strength of four men, he helped out a whole lot. (“Cause I help take in the sodas!”) By the time Mrs. Sharp came out to get her students back inside, Pete and Patrick had finished building the snowman, which was about as tall as they were.

The snowman had small twig arms, eyes and mouth made from ripped leaves Pete found, Pete’s scarf and Travie’s hat, and the carrot Patrick brought for a nose.

“Wow, that’s a really cool snowman!” Josh said, having just come up to look at it, Tyler following behind him.

“It’s the best snowman ever!” Pete says cheerfully, standing up from the ground and dusting the fresh snow from his pants.

“Is that Travie’s hat?” Tyler asks, pointing to the hat that sat lopsidedly on the top of the snowman.

“Yeah! He said I could borrow it.”

Right around that time, more of their classmates started showing up and commenting on their work.

“Did you and Pete make that snowman all by yourselves?” Andy asks, seeming impressed as he added his gloves carefully to the ends of the twig arms.

“Yeah!” Patrick says, looking at the snowman with a wide smile. “Pete did most of the work though.”

“But you had the idea, right?” Gerard interjects, to which Patrick nods.

“Patrick always has the best ideas.” Pete steps in, hugging Patrick tight, which startled the younger for a moment.

Gerard and Andy nod their agreement, and Patrick is blushing beet red.

“Alright class, it’s really time to go inside! You can build more snowmen tomorrow.” Mrs. Sharp yells out, clapping her hands loudly. 

The students begin to make their way through the snow to the backdoor of the classroom. They’re almost there when Hayley runs up to them, waving her arms around excitedly.

“Patrick, Petey! Can I build a snowman with you tomorrow? We could build a _whole snow family_! With a snowkitty and a snowdoggy!” she says enthusiastically, practically bouncing around them as they walk.

“If we can name the snowdoggy King, okay?” Pete replies, and Patrick is giggling by now, imaging an actual snowdoggy named King.

“He’ll be one of those tiny doggies, Hayley, that yip a lot.” Patrick adds in with a laugh as they finally get inside, where the heat makes his skin tingle.

“I like doggies that yip a lot!” Hayley nods, clapping her hands together. “I’ll draw a picture of King during craft time!”

Patrick _couldn’t wait_ to build the snowfamily the next day with his best friend and his classmate.


End file.
